Bintang
by kacang metal
Summary: Shintarou menyukai bintang, dan Kazunari berjanji untuk melihat taburan bintang di ladang jagung bersama. (TakaMido).


Bintang

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Takao x Midorima

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

 _**I.** _

Sejak kecil, Shintarou memang suka mengunjungi rumah Kazunari. Dengan alasan hanya berkunjung sampai meminta kue atau permen.

Hingga usianya berkepala satu pun, Shintarou masih suka mengunjungi rumah Kazunari— _walau malu-malu._ Kali ini dengan alasan, "Papa dan mama sedang pergi. Aku di rumah sendiri."

Pada akhirnya, Kazunari hanya tertawa dan mempersilakan Shintarou untuk masuk. Shintarou pun segera berlari ke atas sofa. Sedangkan Kazunari menyajikan kue kering, permen dan teh hangat.

Seperti biasa, buku ensiklopedia pasti dan selalu duduk manis di pangkuan Shintarou, dan Kazunari menjelaskan beberapa bagian yang sulit dimengerti.

Shintarou sangat semangat mendengar penjelasan dari Kazunari. Karena kali ini, buku ensiklopedianya tentang langit dan Shintarou suka bintang.

"Aku ingin melihat taburan bintang di langit!"

Begitu kata Shintarou, setelah menutup buku ensiklopedianya.

Sedangkan Kazunari kembali tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Shintarou. Dasar anak kecil, rasa ingin tahunya besar sekali.

"Nanti malam kujemput di rumahmu. Kita akan melihat taburan bintang di ladang jagung," Kazunari tersenyum dan memeluk Shintarou gemas. "Aku janji."

Dan Kazunari, sudah berjanji pada Shintarou.

—

 **_II._ **

Saat Shintarou berusia tujuhbelas tahun, artinya usia Kazunari sudah berkepala dua.

Hanya saja, Shintarou semakin jarang mengunjungi Kazunari. Terhambat jam pulang yang tidak tahu diri, tugas, les, dan sebagainya.

Kalau boleh berkata, hubungan mereka menjadi renggang.

Sedangkan Kazunari lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah. _Entah dimana itu, Shintarou tidak tahu._

Walau orang tua Shintarou masih rajin mengantarnya makanan dan jus, mereka enggan memberitahu kemana Kazunari pergi.

Dan tepat hari ini, Kazunari sudah meninggalkan rumah selama sepekan.

Lalu janjimu untuk melihat bintang bersama, bagaimana?

(Hingga Shintarou beranjak remaja, janji Kazunari untuk melihat bintang bersama belum terlaksana).

—

 _**III.** _

Kali ini, kabarnya sampai ke telinga Shintarou.

Kazunari mengalami kecelakaan dan akhirnya siuman setelah tigabelas hari tak sadarkan diri.

Tentu saja Shintarou ingin sesegera mungkin bertemu Kazunari selepas sekolah. Karenanya, saat bel terakhir berbunyi, Shintarou segera berlari menuju rumah sakit tempat Kazunari berada.

—

 _**IV.** _

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku, Takao."

Sebelah alis Kazunari meninggi, menatap Shintarou bingung.

"Kau ini membuat orang khawatir saja."

Ah, kali ini Kazunari paham. Lalu Kazunari tertawa keras dan merentangkan tangannya, memberi tempat bagi Shintarou agar dapat memeluknya.

Tentu saja Shintarou gemas dan segera memeluk Kazunari erat. Sangat erat.

"Maaf, Shin- _chan_."

Shintarou hanya diam dan membiarkan Kazunari mengusap kepalanya lembut. Sedangkan dia menikmati aroma tubuh Kazunari yang selalu membuatnya lega.

Kazunari tersenyum lebar dan melirik meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Ada makanan kesukaannya. Semangkuk _kimchi_ yang menanti untuk dimakan.

Tapi, Kazunari lebih ingin _memakan_ Shintarou.

Karenanya, Kazunari mengangkat dagu Shintarou dan menciumnya. Mengeksplorasi mulut Shintarou yang sudah dihafal Kazunari. Menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan posesif. Dan Shintarou sangat menikmatinya.

Hingga ciuman mereka, diakhiri dengan kecupan manis.

Kazunari tersenyum puas, sedangkan Shintarou sibuk menunduk—menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangaaat merah.

" _B-bakao_ , aku kemari hanya untuk menagih janjimu."

Janji? Ah.

"Baiklah, ayo ke _rooftop_! Kita bisa melihat bintang di sana!"

—

 **_V._ **

Sesuai permintaan Kazunari, kini mereka berada di _rooftop_. Walau berkali-kali Shintarou marah karena Kazunari memaksa untuk menggendongnya.

(Katanya, "Aku ingin menggendong Shin- _chan_ , karena Shin- _chan_ adalah _uke_ -ku!" Dan Shintarou menatapnya bingung).

"Lihat!"

Kazunari menurunkan Shintarou tepat di atas kursi dan menengadah.

"Bintangnya banyak!"

Senyum Kazunari sangat lebar sampai matanya terlihat sipit. Sedangkan Shintarou meloncat dari kursi dan berdiri di samping Kazunari, lalu menengadah.

"Indah, kan?"

Shintarou tidak tahu, berapa banyak kelap-kelip bintang di sana. Mungkin puluhan, ratusan, sampai ribuan, Shintarou tidak tahu. Yang jelas—astaga—ini sangat indah.

"Shin- _chan_ suka? Aku sudah menepati janji kan, kaaan?"

Kazunari bertanya dengan berisik, tapi tak membuat Shintarou batal menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang rambut hitam.

Lagi-lagi, Kazunari tersenyum lebar dan mengecup dahi Shintarou. Orang yang sangat dicintai, disayangi, dijaga. Kekasihnya.

"Saat aku sudah sembuh, ayo kita melihat bintang lagi di ladang jagung. Disana lebih menakjubkan! Aku berjanji!"

"Jangan hanya berjanji. Aku menanti momen ini selama tujuh tahun, _bakao_."

Kazunari tertawa dan memeluk Shintarou erat. Sangaaat erat. Sampai Shintarou merasa sesak.

—

 _**VI.** _

Saat Kazunari sudah diberi ijin untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit, dia segera menghubungi Shintarou. Meminta untuk bertemu di kafe dekat rumah sakit.

Jadilah mereka saat ini duduk berhadapan dengan suguhan dua teh hangat, dan tiga _coffee buns_.

"Shin- _chan_ , mulutmu belepotan,"

"Tidak mungkin."

Respon Shintarou membuat Kazunari tertawa. Tapi dia tetap mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium Shintarou. Ah, dia juga membersihkan remahan _bun_ yang tersisa, kok.

Sedangkan Shintarou meremas lengan Kazunari dan membalas ciumannya. Dia hanya merasa senang Kazunari telah sehat.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung cukup lama, hingga Kazunari mengakhirinya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintai Shin- _chan_."

"Aku tahu, _nanodayo_."

Tanpa berkata "aku juga mencintaimu" pun, Kazunari sudah tahu bahwa Shintarou juga mencintainya. Sangat.

"Nanti malam, kita melihat bintang di ladang jagung, ya!"

—

 _**VII.** _

Enam tahun setelah pertemuan mereka di kafe, saat ini Shintarou berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Sedangkan Kazunari dua puluh enam tahun dan sudah terjun dalam dunia kerja. Bekerja di balik kokpit dan bertemu awan-awan.

Dan selama nyaris satu tahun mereka tidak pernah bertatap muka, saling menyibukkan diri sendiri. (Bahkan berkomunikasi seperti mengirim pesan atau menelepon pun tidak pernah terjadi).

Tapi Shintarou tidak bisa berbohong jika dia merindukan Kazunari. Sangat merindukannya.

Karenanya, Shintarou berusaha keras agar mampu mendengar suara Kazunari lagi. Membayangkan wajah menyebalkannya saat menerima pesan darinya. Kedua hal itu saja sudah membuat Shintarou tenang, kok.

Satu, satu setengah jam terlewati, dan Shintarou menyesal sudah berusaha mencari kabar tentang Kazunari.

Katakanlah Shintarou salah melihat. Katakanlah semua _itu_ hanya bualan semata. Katakanlah ... katakanlah Shintarou tengah menangis sekarang.

[Kecelakan pesawat—]

Awalnya Shintarou hanya diam.

[Salah satu korban yang tewas adalah pilot bernama Kazunari Takao—]

Shintarou benar-benar terdiam. Selanjutnya, dia benar-benar membanting ponselnya dan tertidur karena menangis.

(Dan lagi, janji Kazunari untuk melihat taburan bintang di ladang jagung belum terlaksana).

.

.

.

 _Apakah Shin-_ chan _tahu, orang yang sudah tiada akan tinggal di bintang? Kalau tahu, datanglah ke ladang jagung dan lihat bintang terbesar di langit. Itu adalah rumahku dan sapalah aku, ya!_

* * *

 _btw, makanan favorit Takao itu beneran_ kimchi _kok. Saya lihat di wikia._

Terima kasih bagi yang bersedia _mampir_ dan (atau tanpa) meninggalkan jejak! Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan! ^^

Salam,

kacang.


End file.
